lizzaydizzayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Minithepeanut/Marcini Fanfic - The First Epic Rum Party
So I thought I’d write an actual fanfic for Liz’s awesome fucking story if you don’t mind, my other one was pretty fucking awesome, and idk how this will stack up, but I’ll try anyway. ---- Mini was wandering aimlessly about the halls, which she tended to do a lot. It was as if she lacked purpose in her life, or something was missing, but she couldn’t work out what it was. She had a great school, which was absolutely fucking huge, and her roommate, CeeCee, was a great friend and awesome person, but she was always busy, giving tours to new kids, like she was today. Mini woefully admired the artwork on the wall, still feeling empty on the inside, when accidentally stepped back and bumped into another person admiring the artwork, because everyone knows that in boarding school, nobody has anything fucking better to do than admire an artwork. It was a very decent artwork, and the frame was quite nice, with one little corner which had been chipped off, presumably by people being careless around it, but Mini thought it added character. After the extremely meticulous description of the awesome fucking artwork, Mini quickly apologised to the person behind her, and asked if he was admiring the artwork too. The boy said he wasn’t, as he stroked his moustache, and continued to talk to Mini, telling her that he was playing a game of checkers, and he got so annoyed when he lost that he threw the checker board at the artwork and chipped the corner. Mini laughed and pointed out to the boy that fucking nobody plays checkers, and that if he keeps saying he was playing checkers, someone’s going to think he was getting drunk, or high, or having sex or some shit like that, then realised that he was the one who chipped the corner of the frame that she liked so much, because chipped corners are romantic as hell. Mini asked the boy for his name, and he quickly told her it was Marco, which Mini thought was a bit odd, since he looked more like a Sebastian sort of guy, but she didn’t question it. Marco and Mini started staring into each other’s eyes, as if they were staring deep into each other’s soul, because staring into souls is romantic and not at all fucking creepy like you would think it is, when CeeCee noticed them, and commented in a very fan-girlish tone “Aww, you guys look so cute together.” Mini and Marco quickly laughed at the prospect, and Mini added that she would never be able to date someone who admitted to playing checkers, when Marco told her that he no longer plays checkers, because, like she said, it sounded like a code word for something. CeeCee realised she meant to tell Marco something, and said that she wouldn’t be able to attend his kickass rum party, because she had to study, because she was a good fucking girl, and studied and did her homework, unlike Mini, who was a lot more careless. Mini asked Marco what the kickass rum party her best friend was referring to was, when CeeCee interrupted, because she likes interrupting conversations. “Marco throws the most epic rum parties ever. He has lots of rum, even though he’s only sixteen,” CeeCee explained. Mini was intrigued by this boy she had just met, and decided to tell him that she occasionally consumed alcohol, because she was fully hectic. Marco giggled and said that she was cute, but if she wants to fully prove her hecticness, she would have to attend one of his kickass rum parties. At first, Mini wanted to say yes, then she thought that it might be a bad idea, but then she thought, ‘Fuck it, YOLO’ and told Marco that she’d love to go, except that she didn’t have a date, when Marco said that he’d be her date, if she uh- wanted, like, only if she wanted to go with him. CeeCee decided she had gone long enough without crashing their conversation and filled in the role of the sitcom soundtrack, by “Aww-ing” while Mini hugged Marco. Mini turned to face CeeCee and told her to shut up, but by the time she turned around, Marco had disappeared because that’s his fucking talent. Mini asked CeeCee where he was, and CeeCee decided to be nice and show her where Marco usually disappeared to, behind the lake. Marco was sitting there, twirling his moustache some more, when Mini saw him, yelled out “MARCO!” and did that slow motion running thing where they run really fucking slowly, and Mini’s really long hair, like REALLY FUCKING LONG, is flowing freely through the wind, because yet again, that is romantic as fuck. The teenagers started making out, without realising that CeeCee was still there, awkwardly watching them. Mini started taking Marco’s shirt off, because teenagers fucking love taking their shirts off, which is when CeeCee realised that she didn’t want to hang around to see where this was going and headed back to the school grounds. What neither Mini, nor Marco realised, was that the equestrian club had a perfect view of where they were, and Graceyn, who was obviously a part of the equestrian team had decided to mass text everyone that Marco was making out with Mini behind the lake, it wasn’t until Marco received a text that Graceyn had sent by complete accident that they realised they were being watched. They stood up, embarrassed, and quickly ran back to the school. When they got back they realised this is a fanfic, so clearly it was time for the party already. Mini had somehow managed to get changed into some really skanky dress that the author will now describe in detail, because it’s a fucking fanfic, and that’s what fanfic writers do. The dress was very short and tight, with only one strap slung over Mini’s shoulder, accentuating her bare shoulder. Marco saw her and eyed over her Gucci shoes (does Gucci even make shoes?) and then slowly moved his eyes up to her bright yellow dress, when Mini was all “Yo, asshole, my eyes are up here.” Marco asked if Mini was ready for the party, and Mini was all “Hell yeah, I’m ready,” and so, Marco escorted Mini to the party, which was already awesome and in full swing, somehow oblivious to the fact that it was Marco’s party and he was out picking up Mini, so really, he and Mini should have been the first ones there, but you see, this is a fanfic, so it doesn’t have to make sense. Mini and Marco started dancing motherfucking Zumba, because Zumba is da fucking bomb, and everyone else started dancing Zumba, because ZUMBA, BIOTCH. Then everyone started drinking epic rum, and Mini was all “I’m drunk, bitches. WASSUP?!?!” and she started dancing on the table, and all the boys started gathering around her. Marco punched some guy who was staring at Mini in the face, which had no repercussions whatsoever to his hand which would probably be broken, and he helped Mini down of the table and said that she had to go home. Marco obviously didn’t see the person making milkshakes behind Mini’s dancing, which probably explains why all the boys were gathered around, because Mini was a pretty bad dancer. Marco walked Mini back home to her room, where CeeCee was there, studying, like the good fucking girl she is. They opened the door and noticed CeeCee and decided it was best not to disturb her, so Mini started making out with Marco again, before she realised she was feeling really sick, pushed his face away, and threw up all over his shoes. Marco was slightly disgusted at the vomit all over his shoes, and by that I mean, absolutely fucking disgusted. Wouldn’t you be? Mini apologised for her uncontrollable oesophagus and asked if he wanted to take his shoes off and come inside while she cleaned herself up. Marco came inside, and tried to awkwardly start up a conversation with CeeCee, mostly about why he was only wearing socks, when Mini walked out of the bathroom and told Marco that she loved him, even though she’d only known him for like a day or some shit, but declarations of love are romantic as hell, and Marco was all, “I love you too, Mini, even though I met you earlier today. I hope we stay together for-fucking-ever.” True fucking story. Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfiction Category:Marcini Category:Minco